The bracelet
by Dumbass-kagehina
Summary: Kageyama Tobio is a catshifter, but that wasn't his deepest secret. His true form was his darkest and deepest secret. He had lost his family because of what he is. His true form was horrifying, he never wanted anyone to see that again.


Kageyama Tobio is a catshifter, but that wasn't his deepest secret. His true form was his darkest and deepest secret. He had lost his family because of what he is.

His true form was horrifying, he never wanted anyone to see that again.

Did Shouyou know about that? No, but he did know he was a catshifter and that he, in no way, can be touched by a female.

 _'I will turn into a cat if I get touched by a girl'_ was Tobio's answer and Shouyou immediatly called for Yachi to come over and hug Tobio but the girl hid behind Kiyoko in fear at the look on Tobio's face as he tried not to strangle the red head.

Tobio sat on the fence at the entrance of the park, waiting for his friend. Looking at his watch he noticed out of the corner of his eye that his bracelet shifted down.

Today they were supposed to play volleyball but it was too hot to even move, so they decided to have a small picnic in the park under their favourite tree.

Tobio smiled sadly as he fiddled with his bracelet, living like this was hard. After that accident years ago he vowed to never come close to people again, but there was one person who would always stay by his side, no matter what Tobio would say to him.

Looking up when he heard his name, Tobio hopped off the fence.

"Where were you? I've been waiting for 15 minutes already!" Tobio scowled at his smaller friend, ruffling his hair.

"Ah, I'm sorry! I couldn't decide what to pack so I just threw everything in here and stopped by the store to buy milk for you." Shouyou rummaged through his backpack, taking out a milk carton "We didn't have any milk at home, so I bought one of every flavour for you"

Shouyou smiled brightly as Tobio grabbed the carton, scoffing, his cheeks turning red.

"Thank you" Tobio mumbled as he took a sip, stiffening as he felt his friend touch his tail "C-can you not do that?"

"Why? Your tail is so soft and fluffy!" Shouyou looked up at the cat boy, smiling softly and giggling as Tobio blushed, his ears flat against his head "We can go somewhere more private if it embarrasses you"

Tobio looked at his smaller friend, how Shouyou hasn't told the world yet about him surprised him, but he was also grateful that he didn't. But he was sure that if Shouyou knew his true nature that he would run and leave him like everyone else did.

As he continued to stare at him, the redhead just continued to talk but Tobio couldn't hear a single word. The images of what would happen if he changed again were floating around in his mind

"Tobio? Are you li-" as Shouyou turned around to look at Tobio, he saw fear in his friends eyes and Shouyou frowned as he saw the tears making their way down the taller's face.

"I-i'm sorry...what, what were you saying?" Tobio dried his face with the sleeve of his shirt.

Shouyou shook his head as he cupped Tobio's face, staring into his eyes.

"What I said isn't important. I want to know what you were thinking about" Shouyou gently pulled Tobio to sit down on the grass.

Tobio looked down at their hands, his ears twitching, he could never tell Shouyou what bothered him, it wasn't that he didn't trust him, but he didn't want to scare him off. To Tobio, Shouyou was all he had left and he would rather die than lose his friend.

"I was thinking about what would happen if this bracelet were to come off...again" Tobio didn't dare to look into Shouyou's eyes, afraid he would break down infront of him.

"What is supposed to happen? It's just a bracelet, Tobio" Shouyou squeezed his hands gently "Let's not worry about that, ok? No one is going to touch that bracelet"

Shouyou reached over for his bag, taking all the food out. Looking around he made sure no one was around before nudging Tobio's legs apart, snuggling against his chest as he lightly pushed a sandwich against Tobio's mouth.

Tobio opened his mouth, taking a small bite out of the sandwich as he circled his arms around Shouyou's waist.

To everyone else, they seemed like a couple, but in reality, these two were just friends, who had the biggest crushes on eachother, too scared to tell how they felt towards eachother.

Resting his chin on Shouyou's head, Tobio stared straight ahead, his ears standing up straight as they picked up the sound of children laughing in the distance.

"What are you thinking about now?" Shouyou drank the last bit of milk from the carton.

"Who says I'm thinking about anything?" Tobio slowly let his tail wrap itself around Shouyou's ankle.

"You're squeezing me really tightly right now, not that I mind" Shouyou's cheeks turned red.

Tobio scoffed, one ear twitching, squeezing Shouyou's waist more on purpose. He hissed as Shouyou pinched his arm.

"I'll bite you if you do that again" Tobio couldn't help but smile as Shouyou started laughing.

"Your bites don't hurt me, since you don't bite that hard" Shouyou turned around, looking up at Tobio.

Tobio looked over his shoulder as he heard a voice coming closer, his eyes widened as a little girl ran towards him.

"Kitty!" The girl squealed, running towards him with her arms stretched out infront of her.

Before they knew it, the little girl collided with Tobio's back. Shouyou laughed nervously as he quickly stuffed Tobio's clothes in his bag.

"Mister?" The little girl tugged on Shouyou's sleeve "Where is the kitty?"

Shouyou picked up the black cat as he stood up straight.

"The kitty is right here," smiling nervously he backed away "I...I have to go now."

Tobio hung annoyed over Shouyou's arm as the red head tried to catch his breath. Turning his head slowly, he hissed at Shouyou.

"Why are you hissing at me? It's not my fault she ran full force towards you" pushing himself away from the wall, he made his way towards Tobio's house "You better not change back now, I don't want you to scare old people again."

Tobio just dug his nails into Shouyou's arms, jumping away from him as soon as they entered his house.

Shouyou rummaged through his bag, pulling Tobio's clothes out and throwing them at him just as the cat boy changed back.

Tobio cleared his throat as he was done getting dressed.

"Thank you..." glancing at Shouyou, he pointed at the livingroom "You want to watch something?"

"Y-yeah...s-sure." Shouyou didn't mean too, like all the times this had happened, but he couldn't help but stare everytime Tobio had changed back into his human form.

With a red face, Shouyou walked into the livingroom quickly, letting himself fall face first onto the couch.

"Whats wrong with you?" Tobio lifted Shouyou's legs as he sat down.

"Nothing..." Shouyou had turned his head to look at tv as soon as Tobio turned it on.

"Weirdo." Tobio rolled his eyes as he stopped on a random movie.

"What happens when you take the bracelet off?" Shouyou sat up slowly.

Slowly, Tobio turned his head to look at him, frowning as he played with his bracelet.

"You don't need to know that. It's...it's better if you don't," leaning back against the couch, Tobio crossed his legs "I would like it if you don't ask about it again."

Shouyou glanced at the bracelet but he nodded slowly

"I'm sorry..." lifting Tobio's arm he snuggled against his friend's side "I just want to help you, incase something does happen. But I understand."

Tobio sighed, kissing Shouyou's head. Shouyou's eyes widened at the touch, slowly looking up.

"I know you mean well. But it's for your own good." Tobio looked down "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You kissed my head...you never do that!" Shouyou looked at Tobio in amusement as the black cat's face turned red, "If you want to kiss me then just do so~" Shouyou poked Tobio's side as he laughed.

Shouyou slowly stopped laughing as Tobio's face came closer to his

"Then I will just have to kiss you, won't I?" Tobio tilted his head, he grinned as Shouyou squeezed his eyes shut "Are you scared?"

Shouyou tensed as Tobio's lips brushed against his.

"I-i'm not scared." Shouyou's hands were trembling, he was waiting for this but he never expected it to happen.

"Good." Tobio gently pressed his lips against Shouyou's. He wasn't going to admit it, but his heart was going to burst out of his chest, he was kissing his best friend, his crush.

They both pulled away at the same time, faces red and panting. Shouyou's eyes widened as he realized what had happened.

"I...you, you really kissed me." slowly lifting his hand, he touched his lips. Tobio had really kissed him.

"Was it bad?" Tobio bit his lip as his tail twitched behind him nervously.

Shouyou looked at him, shaking his head.

"N-no, I was just surprised, that's all..." looking back down, Shouyou could feel his face heating up again "I liked it..."

Tobio wrapped his arms around his friend and pulled him against his chest, burying his face in the orange mess.

Shouyou closed his eyes as he buried his face in Tobio's neck, his heart beating like crazy.

Before they knew it, both boys had fallen asleep in eachother's arms

Tobio awoke when he heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen, slowly sitting up he rubbed his eyes.

"Shouyou?" when he didn't hear a reply, he stood up and slowly walked into the kitchen. "Shouyou, what the he-"

As Tobio rounded the counter he saw Shouyou kneeling onto the ground, holding his hand against his chest. The red head slowly looked up, whimpering.

"I-I b-burned my hand when I picked up the pot, I wanted the make stew bu-" Shouyou yelped as he was pulled up and brought to the sink "I'm sorry..."

"Keep it under there, I'm going to get that spray my mother would always use on me." Before Shouyou could say anything, Tobio was out of the kitchen.

Looking back at his hand, Shouyou cringed, the top of his hand was all red and swollen. Whining he looked over his shoulder.

"Tobio~ hurry up! It hurts alot!" Shouyou pouted as an annoyed Tobio came back.

"I was looking for it, dumbass!" turning the sink off, Tobio gently dried Shouyou's hand, "This might sting a bit...or alot..."

As soon as Tobio sprayed the cooling spray on Shouyou's hand, the boy began to pull his hand away, whimpering.

"That doesn't 'sting a little'!" Shouyou glared at his friend.

"Stop being a baby!" putting the bottle down, he reached for the bandages. "No more cooking for you."

"Fine." mumbling, Shouyou reached for his phone. "We could call the rest of the team and see if they all want to go eat somewhere?"

Cleaning the mess Shouyou made, Tobio made a humming sound.

"Sounds like a good idea, tell them to meet us at the park entrance at 7 and we'll go from there." Tobio stood up straight as he cleaned everything.

"Ah, only Kiyoko-san and Asahi-san can't make it." Shouyou looked up as he saw feet moving closer to him "You know, you need to hide your ears and tail when we go out..."

Scoffing, Tobio cupped Shouyou's face.

"I know that, dumbass." his eyes darted back to the shorter one's lips "Can I kiss you again?"

"T-that was real!?" Shouyou's eyes widened, "I thought I was just dreaming that!" narrowing his eyes he looked back at Tobio who chuckled.

"It was very much real." rubbing his thumb over Shouyou's lower lip, he waited for an answer, when he got one he slowly closed the distance between them.

Shouyou shivered as he felt those warm but sligthly chapped lips against his again. He thought all of that was a dream. Slipping his arms around Tobio's neck, he deepened the kiss.

Tobio lifted him up and sat him on the counter, pushing Shouyou's legs apart so he could stand between them.

"To-tobio..w-we need to get ready!" Shouyou tried to push Tobio away, only to melt as the cat boy continued to kiss him.

Nibbling on Shouyou's lower lip, Tobio gazed into brown eyes. Slowly pulling away, he smiled at the red head who stared back at him with a dazed look.

"Come on, it's almost time." Tobio stepped away, holding his hand out.

Shouyou slowly took Tobio's outstretched hand, hopping off the counter.

Shouyou shivered as they waited for the others to show up.

"How can it be so much colder than a few hours ago!?" rubbing his arms, Shouyou tried to stay warm.

"I told you to put a jacket on, but you never listen to me!" Tobio pulled the shivering boy closer, wrapping his arms around Shouyou's waist.

As Shouyou snuggled against Tobio's chest, they heard the loud voices of Tanaka and Noya.

"Oh~? Did Kageyama finally make his move on our kouhai?" Noya grinned, nudging his partner in crime, Tanaka.

Tanaka pulled Kageyama to him, wrapping his arm around the setters shoulder.

"You better not hurt him, Shouyou is precious!" Tanaka's serious look was soon replaced by a huge smile, patting Kageyama's back roughly.

"Hinata-kun, thank you for inviting me as well" Yachi approached him as she fiddled with her shirt. "Is Kiyoko-san also coming, or will I be the only girl?"

"Kiyoko-san said she couldn't come, you won't be uncomfortable, right?" Shouyou scratched his head, smiling sheepishly, sighing in relief as the girl shook her head.

Shouyou looked over his shoulder as Kageyama started to hiss, frowning as he saw Noya pulling at his arm.

"N-noya senpai, please don't pull so hard!" Kageyama tried to stay calm, but the fear of the bracelet coming off grew bigger.

"That's enough Noya. Leave Kageyama alone!" Daichi came inbetween them, pulling Noya away from Kageyama.

Everything was in slow motion as Kageyama saw his bracelet slip from his hand and falling onto the ground. His body started to shake as he doubled over, groaning in pain.

"Tobio!?" Shouyou started to run towards Tobio but stopped as he heard a voice he never heard before.

"Do-don't come closer..." Tobio screamed in pain as his body slowly started to transform.

There was a high pitched but terrifying scream that came from Yachi, who was soon enveloped in Daichi's embrace.

Shouyou just stood there, his eyes wide but blank. Was that his Tobio?

"Kage-" Before Daichi could say more, Tobio ran away at full speed.

"Was that really Kageyama?" Tanaka stared at the spot where Tobio stood just a second ago.

"Hinata, what the hell is going on?" Daichi rubbed Yachi's back to calm her down.

Without saying anything, Shouyou ran off into the direction Tobio went.

"I see it has happened..." Suga approached the group, bending down to pick the bracelet up.

"What do you mean it has happened?" When Daichi placed Yachi on one of the benches he walked up to Suga.

"You see, our Tobio is a catshifter, the reason he can't hug girls is that he will turn into a cat, the reason why he always wears this bracelet is because of what you just saw." Suga clutched the bracelet.

"Is he in danger? Is Hinata in danger?" Daichi frowned as he took everything in.

"I believe in Hinata, I believe that he is the one who can show Tobio what real love is. The love he could never feel or have from his own family. The acceptance." Suga took a deep breath, sighing as it started to pour "Knowing Tobio, he wandered of into the forest."

"G-guys...maybe it's better if we go somewhere?" Tanaka was carrying Yachi on his back who had seemed to pass out.

"We will go to Tobio's house, I'm sure they will return there." Suga turned around and started walking, "I would appriciate it if you would never talk about this to anyone."

Shouyou was panting as he leaned against a tree, his voice hoarse from screaming. Bending over he threw up, his eyes widen as he finally realized what he saw.

Over at a small lake Tobio had stopped running, his roaring could still be heard as the memories came back to him.

"You never loved me, mother. You only said that cause you thought that's what a mother was supposed to say to her child!" Looking over at the lake, the imagine of his mother appeared.

'You are so cute, Tobio. Mommy wants you all to herself.' his mother's laugh echoed through his head.

Clutching his head he roared, swinging his arms around he slashed at a rock.

"You never loved me..." hearing a twig snap he turned his head towards the sound, growling he backed away.

Shouyou staggered out of the woods, holding onto his arms. He slowly lifted his head as he heard the growl, staring blankly at the monster before him.

"What are you doing here!? LEAVE!" Tobio growled at him, terrified of what might happen.

Shouyou took a step closer, eyes widening slightly as Tobio turned to run, only to be stopped by Suga.

"It's time to stop trying to run away! Tobio, you can't keep doing this!" Suga dived forward as Tobio tried to run again, clutching onto his leg.

Tobio growled, swinging his arm and digging his nails into Suga's arm, who hissed in pain.

Slowly, careful of his steps, Shouyou approached Tobio, reaching his shaking arms to wrap around Tobio's arm who looked down, growling. He gasped and yelped in pain as Tobio swung him around but he wouldn't let go.

"I-i'm terrified!" Shouyou struggled to sit up straight, tightening his arms around Tobio's, "I'm so terrified..." slowly he looked up at Tobio "B-but please, you need to stop. Pl-please come home with me!"

"Please listen to him...Tobio..." Suga sat up, holding onto his injured arm.

"I want to study with you, go shopping with you..." tears were streaming down Shouyou's face as he talked, "play volleybal together, I want to be able to kiss you again." closing his eyes he muttered the last words "I love you, Tobio."

Tobio's eyes widened at those words, slowly his heart calmed down and he slowly changed back. Staring back into the lake, the rain slowly came to a stop.

"I have always thought that I was a nuisance, that I wasn't good enough, that I would only hurt the ones that I loved." Covering his face with his hand, he continued to stare at the lake.

Shouyou opened his eyes, looking at bare skin, human skin. He pushed himself away, looking up at the Tobio he knew.

Tobio glanced at Shouyou as a tear fell down his face.

'If I only knew about these feelings earlier' he reached forward, gently grabbing onto Shouyou's arm to pull him towards him, 'Shouyou...Shouyou'

Shouyou's eyes widened for a second as another tear made its way down his face.

Looking down he smiled softly as a black cat rested on his leg.

'How is it that you, could give me the words that I needed to hear the most right now? How is it, that someone like you, could be here by my side...crying for me? How?' Tobio couldn't understand it, how could someone love him like that, someone like him...

Shouyou carefully picked him up, cradling him to his chest, hanging his clothes over his arm, he slowly stood up. He looked up as Suga walked past him. Shouyou followed him back to Tobio's house.

Daichi and Tanaka stood outside, waiting for them to come back. When they heard footsteps they stood up. Slowly both Suga and Shouyou made their way towards the house.

Daichi smiled, relieved yet worried, though glad to see everyone was fine.

"Go inside, Hinata" Suga gently pushed Hinata towards the door.

"We sent Yachi and Noya home, they promised to keep their mouths shut, but they do want to know what exactly happend." Tanaka glanced at Suga before following Hinata inside.

"They don't need to know." Suga looked at Daichi, "What's wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"You're hurt, come on. I'll fix that." grabbing his other arm, Daichi pulled Suga into the house.

After taking a bath and letting Suga take care of his wounds, Shouyou climbed into Tobio's bed, Tobio's bracelet in his hand.

Suga told him Tobio still has to wear it, just incase something like that happens again.

Shouyou closed his eyes and let sleep come over him, hoping everything will be the same once he woke up.

The next morning, Tobio woke up with a throbbing head, he couldn't believe something like that had happened, again. As he opened his eyes his gaze met the sleeping face of the redhead.

"Shouyou..." looking down he saw the bracelet, taking it from Shouyou's hand he slipped it back on his wrist.

"Tobio?" Tobio looked back at him 'when did he wake up?' "Are you ok?" Shouyou sat up only to be pulled back down.

"I am now. Thank you...for what you did..." pulling him close, Tobio buried his face in Shouyou's neck.

"I would do anything for you. I meant every word I said" Shouyou slightly pushed away "I love you, Tobio. I always have."

Tobio cupped Shouyou's face, capturing the redhead's lips.

The worst was over, but that didn't mean they wouldn't face other problems or obstacles. But as long as they had eachother and their friends, they would be able to fight them.

The future was theirs to make into whatever they wished. It didn't matter because they were facing it together!


End file.
